Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat/Leyendas
Los Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat o los APK era la mayor corporación de construcción de naves militares de la Galaxia durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, con base en Kuat. Los Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat vendía sus productos al Imperio Galáctico y, anteriormente, a la República Galáctica. Muchos de los productos de Kuat eran cazas TIE, vehículos acorazados de combate como los AT-STs y AT-ATs, destructores estelares y otros vehículos militares. Pero los Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat no solo vendían a los imperiales. Muchos gobiernos planetarios compraban sus armas para defender su planeta de la guerra. Todo esto hizo de los Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat, una de las más famosas corporaciones de la Galaxia. Historia Origen e historia antigua .]] Los Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat fueron fundados en los primeros días de la República Galáctica por un grupo de familias de aristócratas humanos conocidas como Las Diez. Estos comerciantes, liderados por la familia Kuat, se juntaron con la intención de crear los mayores y más eficientes astilleros de la Galaxia. Contrataron a terraformadores para convertir el planeta Kuat en un mundo paradisíaco mientras los ingenieros diseñaban y construían los seis primeros de muchos complejos de astilleros orbitales. Este proyecto se afrontaba al reciente consorcio comercial, así como a la disensión interna entre las familias mercantes. A pesar de sabotear, espiar y contratar grupos de piratas, los grupos de comercio no consiguieron parar a las familias kuati, quiénes resolvieron sus diferencias firmando la Exención de Herencia que otorgó a la familia Kuat el control perpetuo de los Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat. Después de estas primeras dificultades, los astilleros crecieron rápidamente, tanto en tamaño como en presitgio, y por el 5.000 ABY era conocido como la constructora de naves galáctica de primera clase. En el milenio siguiente, los astilleros resaltaron por la construcción de buques de guerra que sirvieron en la Flota de la República durante las Antiguas y las Nuevas Guerras Sith. Pero los APK no ocupaban el último estrado del negocio de la construcción de naves. Ese título lo llevaba el triunvirato constituido por Sistemas de la Galaxia Central, Propulsores Estelares de Corellia y Propulsores Hoersch-Kessel, S.A.. Kuat se propuso entrar en este grupo y empezó una feroz competición con Sistemas de la Galaxia Central. Entre guerras de precios, espionaje industrial y más tácticas sucias, Galaxia Central sufrió bastantes pérdidas y se vio obligada a vender sus acciones. En el 500 ABY, los APK compraron la compañía y borró el nombre de Sistemas de la Galaxia Central. Con esta compra, Kuat tomó su lugar en la cumbre de las constructoras de naves en la Antigua República. Pronto se le uniría la Corporación de Ingeniería Corelliana (CIC) que compró Propulsores Estelares de Corellia cuando la antigua compañía perdió todo su equipo de diseño en un accidente con su transbordador. Expansión e inversión Los APK en seguida tuvieron la reputación de una compañía depredadora. A parte de Galaxia Central, Kuat rápidamente compró otras constructoras pequeñas de naves y construyó fábricas en otros mundos fuera del Sector Kuat. Belderone, Karavis, Rothana y Xa Fel estaban entre muchos mundos que contribuyeron con el esfuerzo de los APK, ya sea directamente o a través de corporaciones secundarias como Ingeniería Pesada de Rothana (IPR) e Industrias Ubrikkian. Los APK también tenían una tendencia a crear empresas secundarias para centrarse en comercios específicos: *Ocio de Kuat: Centrada en vehículos no militares. *Vehículos de Kuat: Construía speeders aéreos, speeders terrestres y speeders. *Ingeniería de Sistemas de Kuat: Era la responsable del diseño de los cazas estelares y de naves de patrulla ligeras. *Defensas de Ingeniería Chempat: Perteneciente también a la CIC, diseñaban y construían generadores de escudo de naves. Los APK también fueron un miembro significativo en diversos grupos comerciales y a la vez tenía dos miembros en la Junta Directiva de la Federación de Comercio. Los Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat también fueron un miembro fundador de la Autoridad del Sector Corporativo. A cambio de una inversión de 50 cuatrillones de créditos, la mitad en obsequios directos de créditos y equipo y la otra mitad en la compra de valores y bonos de la ASC, los APK recibieron la posición de patrocinador, permitiéndoles un acceso completo a anunciar y vender sus productos en el Sector Corporativo, al igual que precios extremadamente rebajados para la mayoría de bienes y materia prima que eran necesarios para la construcción a gran escala que los APK a menudo hacían.. De las Guerras Clon a la Batalla de Yavin de la Federación de Comercio, Nute Gunray, mandó asesinar dos kuati de su propia compañía.]] En los siglos antes de las Guerras Clon, los Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat construyó unos diseños de grandes buques de guerra, incluyendo varios cruceros estelares de batalla y acorazados estelares como parte de la Flota de Defensa del Sector KuatAttack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections. Antes de la Invasión de Naboo, se esperaba que los APK apoyasen a la Federación de Comercio en su oposición a las tasas propuestas para las rutas de comercio. Pero los lazos se cortaron cuando Nute Gunray orquestró el asesinato del resto de la Junta Directiva de la Federación de Comercio, incluyendo los dos delegados kuati. Poco después, Ingeniería Pesada Rothana fue subcontratada por los clonadores de Kamino para construir una amplia gama de naves de asalto y vehículos de combate para el secreto Ejército Clon. Los propios APK fueron contratados en secreto por los separatistas para construir una flota de naves de combate bien armadas que visualmente recordaban a buques de carga. Algunos senadores luego se quejaron de que el contrato de la Flota Tormenta fue un acto de traición, pero el Canciller Supremo Palpatine lo definió como a un simple incidente de conexiones corporativas equivocadas y los APK se libraron de que les cayera encima el peso de la ley. El Ejército Clon y las naves construidas por IPR pronto vieron su primera intervención en la Batalla de Geonosis, una escaramuza que disparó las Guerras Clon. Con varios astilleros mayores bajo control de la Unión Tecnológica y de otros miembros de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, los APK recibieron pedidos de construir más buques insignia. En los días de la Batalla de Geonosis, se envió un pedido de 1.000 transportes Vitoreadores adicionales. Le siguieron más pedidos de una gran variedad de buques de guerra, naves de apoyo y artillería de tierra, todo desde naves médicas a andadores pesados de asalto. Los Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat también tomaron medidas para proteger sus instalaciones incrementando el número de personal de seguridad, actualizando las fuerzas de sus sectores (incluyendo una segunda producción de [[Acorazado estelar clase Gobernador I|acorazados estelares Gobernador I]] y IIRevenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections y entrando en una carrera por las armas con Neimoidia, esparciendo campos de minas inmensos alrededor de sus respectivos sectores y cortando el tráfico de una sección de la Vía Hydiana.CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:7:01 Edition A pesar de ser los astilleros más grandes y poderosos de la Galaxia, la escala de las Guerras Clon estaba más allá de la capacidad de los APK. Por tal de mantener la demanda de naves y hacer frente a los astilleros separatistas, los APK unieron fuerzas con otras compañías leales como la CIC o Propulsores Estelares de Rendili. La CIC se centró en transportes pequeños de tropas, corbetas y buques de guerra, mientras que Rendili y los APK formaron el Proyecto de la Iniciativa del Vencedor para compartir la experiencia del desarrollo en buques de guerra pesados para diferentes utilidades.The New Essential Chronology Dos figuras clave resaltaron durante este programa: Walex Blissex y su hija Lira Blissex. Walex se le asignó liderar el programa de Rendili, que resultó en la construcción del [[Destructor Estelar clase Victoria I|destructor estelar clase Victoria I]]. La [[Destructor Estelar clase Victoria|clase Victoria]] se lanzó precipitadamente en producción máxima seis meses antes, cuando la Flota Bulwark acabó con el bloqueo de Foerost. La Flota de la Victoria pudo vencer a la Flota Bulwark en Anaxes. Poco después. El equipo de los APK liderado por Lira produjo dos diseños. El primero, el [[Destructor Estelar clase Venator|destructor estelar clase Venator]] fue diseñado para ser un buque de guerra para diferentes utilidades y un escolta para naves mayores. El Venator era más grande que el Victoria y llevaba un complemento de cargueros mucho más amplio. El segundo diseño, el [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I|destructor estelar clase Imperator]] fue muy discutido, ya que varios estrategas se opusieron a su construcción debido a un alto coste para el proyecto. Tardaría más de un año en acabarse y la boda de Lira con Denn Wessex le hizo ganar el apoyo político suficiente para empezar con la construcción del Imperator. Mientrastanto, el Venator sufrió desde su desfavorable inicio. Varios de los primeras naves estuvieron implicadas en un escándalo en el Senado que resultó en la pérdida de Duro. A pesar de esto, el Venator demostró su valía y hizo que la República pidiera varios miles de estas naves. Mas de mil naves tomaron parte en la Batalla de Coruscant. Los APK, ya ricos, empezaron la constricción del Emperador a medida que las Guerras Clon llegaban a su fin. Al mismo tiempo, un diseño con un equipo más pesado empezaría su producción, la [[Destructor Estelar clase Tector|clase Tector]]. Las nuevas clases Imperial (el Emperador después de la Purga Jedi) y Tector llegarían a ser buques insignia de fuerzas imperiales clave, como la que estaba bajo el mando de Darth Vader y estarían de servicio durante décadas. Los clase Victoria, Acclamator y Venator de la era de las Guerras Clon simplemente adaptaron su rol o simplemente fueron sustituidos por los nuevos diseños de APK.Star Wars: Empire at War Debido al apoyo al Emperador Palpatine, los APK recibieron muchos contratos para construir la Flota Imperial. Con la intención de centrarse en buques insignia, la Ingeniería de Sistemas de Kuat se hundió frente a la línea de los APK y varios diseños de cazas estelares fueron vendidos a Sistemas de Flota Sienar. Durante varias décadas, los APK mantendrían un rico catálogo de destructores, cruceros, cruceros de batalla y buques de guerra para el Imperio, incluyendo [[Crucero estelar de batalla clase Pretor|cruceros estelares de batalla clase Pretor]]. La cumbre de la línea de los APK iba a ser otra contribución de Lira Wessex. Poco antes del 0 ABY, los APK esbozó planes para un buque de guerra titánico, uno aún más poderoso que los Gobernador II de las Guerras Clon. El nuevo diseño del acorazado estelar fue muy criticado por varios almirantes imperiales, pero Darth Vader y el Emperador Palpatine mostraron un interés personal en el programa. A medida que el proyecto de la Estrella de la Muerte se acercaba al fin, la Flota Imperial cambió de idea y la mayoría de almirantes empezó a dar apoyo al concepto de "estética del terror" que representaba el nuevo diseño. También se esperaba que la nueva nave pudiera proveer a la Flota su propia superarma para competir junto con la Estrella de la Muerte. Se pidieron cuatro naves, aunque la primera, el Ejecutor, empezó su construcción en Fondor, en vez de en Kuat. Habían varias razones posibles para este cambio, incluyendo la necesidad del secretismo, el plan de Darth Vader para usar la construcción del Ejecutor para hacer hablar a oficiales traidores y espías rebeldes, una simple demostración de la superioridad de Palpatine por sobre de los APK, los cuales habían intentado permanecer independientes del Imperio, o la respuesta a los APK al refusar a participar en ninguna parte del proyecto de la Estrella de la Muerte. Irritados, los APK empezaron la construcción de la segunda nave de la clase al mismo tiempo, llamándola también Ejecutor. Mientrastanto, la compañía continuó aceptando contratos de otros partidos, incluyendo un pedido de naves de exploración para Alderaan justo antes de su destrucción. La Guerra Civil Galáctica cambió los planes de los APK.]] El programa para los cuatro acorazados estelares sería radicalmente alterado como resultado de la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte por la Alianza para Restaurar la República en Yavin. El Ejecutor en Fondor se acabó solo seis meses después, con la segunda nave, renombrada Lusankya, completada poco después. Lusankya fue en seguida enterrado bajo la superficie de Coruscant a instancias de Ysanne Isard. Las otras dos naves fueron entregadas a almirantes personalmente elegidos por Palpatine. Con el Ejecutor devastando varios puestos avanzados rebeldes de Laakteen Depot, el Imperio pidió un incremento en la producción de estas naves inmensas. Fondor continuó sirviendo como un puesto de construcción alternativo, pero los APK construyeron la mayoría de las naves en sus propias instalaciones, a menudo salían muy precipitadamente del muelle prácticamente completas y las enviaban a instalaciones menores para acabar el trabajo. Esto permitió una tasa mayor de producción que con otros métodos, ya que había un número limitado de gradas capaces de aguantar una nave del tamaño de una clase Ejecutor. A parte de destructores estelares, cruceros estelares, cruceros estelares de batalla y acorazados estelares, los APK continuaron recibiendo peticiones desorbitadas de naves insignia pequeñas para el Imperio. La Flota Imperial estaba aumentando sus fuerzas y los APK era el principal proveedor de sus naves insignia. Se crearon nuevos diseños durante este tiempo para contrarrestar los ataques de los rebeldes, como la fragata escolta EF76 Nebulon-B, el aniquilador VT-49 y la fragata clase Galeón Estelar, todos diseñados como reacción a los asaltos rebeldes. Varios proyectos más especiales también empezaron, notablemente el ''Eclipse'', un acorazado estelar armado con un superláser. A pesar de estos proyectos nuevos, los APK aún fueron capaces de producir naves de clase Imperial a una tasa alta, permitiendo a la Flota Imperial llegar a una fuerza de cómo mínimo 25.000 de estas naves. Kuat de Kuat Xizor quiso tomar el control de los APK.]] Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, los Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat estaban liderados por Kuat de Kuat. Un aristócrata de mentalidad técnica, Kuat de Kuat hizo todo esfuerzo para mantener lso APK independientes del Imperio. Uno de sus mayores temores fue la imperialización, hasta el punto en que creyó que la Alianza Rebelde era la mejor opción. Solo el pragmatismo le mantuvo leal al Imperio, mientras que Palpatine rápidamente destrozaba cualquier plan de Kuat para unirse a la Alianza. El pragmatismo también influyó en las decisiones de Kuat de Kuat durante la ocupación del puesto de líder de la compañía. Poco después de la Batalla de Yavin, los APK estuvieron bajo asedio desde muchas direcciones. El Emperador Palpatine sospechó de los motivos de Kuat al refusar en ayudar en el proyecto de la Estrella de la Muerte (la razón era que la Estrella de la Muerte potencialmente podría reemplazar un gran número de buques insignia, cosa que resultaría en un severo descenso de beneficios para los APK), el Príncipe Xizor de Sol Negro estaba tramando tomar el control de los propios APK y la Alianza Rebelde recientemente había realizado un asalto sorpresa en las instalaciones de los astilleros para alejar naves imperiales de Fresia. Kuat de Kuat consiguió responder frente a todas las amenazas —aplacó a Palpatine haciendo que los APK absorbieran un coste no planeado prolongando una serie de cruceros de batalla y puso en marcha un plan que implicaría a Xizor en la muerte de Owen y Beru Lars, poniendo los Rebeldes en contra de Sol Negro. Este plan falló cuando las pruebas cayeron en manos de Boba Fett, junto con el noble kuati Kateel de Kuhlvult. Kuat intentó asesinar a Boba Fett para destruir las pruebas, que perdieron el valor después de la muerte de Xizor. Kuat de Kuat también tuvo que reaccionar a la jugada política de otras grandes familias de Kuat, lideradas por la familia Knylenn. Las familias sobornaron a Fenald, el jefe de seguridad de los APK, para que ayudase en su intención de cambiar la Exención de Herencia. El intento falló y Fenald fue incriminado como espía. Fue reemplazado por Kodir de Kuhlvult. Kuat no confiaba plenamente en su nueva jefa de seguridad y empezó a sufrir cada vez más paranoias, hasta el punto de que ordenó equipar los astilleros con explosivos. Su sospecha fue certera; Kodir había sido la que contrató a Fenald. Todo el incidente había sido simplemente una táctica para llegar a ser la jefa de seguridad de los APK. Poco antes de la Batalla de Endor, muchos de estos complots llegaron a un punto crítico. La Alianza Rebelde estacionó un escuadrón de Alas-Y en los astilleros para vigilar el sistema y asegurarse que el Imperio no recibiera el último lote de buques de guerra pesados. Kodir pudo recuperar las pruebas contra Xizor tanto de Boba Fett como de Kateel, inmediatamente volviendo a Kuat y reuniéndose con el escuadrón rebelde. Kodir ofreció un trato con los rebeldes —si la ayudaban a tomar el control de los Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat, ella apoyaría a la Alianza. Kuat de Kuat pudo escuchar la conversación y decidió que nadie se apoderara de los astilleros. Él empezó la autodestrucción de las instalaciones de los astilleros. El escuadrón rebelde tomó la oportunidad de adentrarse y robar varios buques de guerra, prinicpalemente [[Fragata clase Lancero|fragatas clase Lancero]] y fragatas Nebulon-B. Al mismo tiempo, Boba Fett tomaba el control del gran buque de guerra que Kuat había escogido como su tumba. Mientras Kuat de Kuat se suicidaba, Fett pilotó la nave fuera del muelle, cortando el enlace de la secuencia de autodestrucción. Las explosiones finalizaron con el 80% de los muelles intactos. Después de Endor sobre Kuat.]] Después de la Batalla de Endor, el Imperio tomó un control más directo de los Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat. La construcción continuó tanto en naves de clase Ejecutor como Eclipse, pero los APK ya no fueron más la compañía independiente que Kuat de Kuat había mantenido. Se incrementó la seguridad hasta el punto que las instalaciones estaban vigiladas casi tan bien como Coruscant. Esto no detuvo a varios asaltantes de intentar robar naves o atacar a los astilleros. Uno de los incidentes más famosos tuvo lugar en el 4 DBY, con la Segunda Batalla de Kuat, donde el Consorcio de Zann obtuvo acceso a información secreta. Antes de llegar a su meta, el Consorcio se enfrontó a las fuerzas de asalto rebeldes e imperiales, que acabó con la destrucción del acorazado estelar Aniquilador. El otro fue la Tercera Batalla de Kuat en el 7 DBY. Durante la batalla, el líder militar Zsinj descubrió a través de su red de espías que Kuat estaba cerca de completar una nueva nave de clase Ejecutor. Ayudó a un miembro de esa nave para montar un mercado negro a cambio de acceso libre a la nueva nave cuando lo necesitase. Zsinj también contrató a una serie de corsarios, mercenarios y piratas para crear una "flota prescindible". Lo que no sabía era que el Escuadrón Espectro de la Nueva República se había unido a su armada, simulando ser una banda pirata, los Murcielalcones. El miembro del Escuadrón Espectro Shalla Nelprin fue seleccionada para unirse al grupo de infiltración de Zsinj. lideró un ataque contra los APK.]] La misión fue impecable, con los infiltradores haciéndose con el puente de la nave, la Beso de Navaja, y haciendo volar la nave fuera de su amarradero. Las naves de defensa del sistema respondieron rápidamente, pero Zsinj llegó con su flota, liderada por otro acorazado estelar, el Puño de Hierro. Después de una corta batalla en la que los Espectros aprovecharon la oportunidad de instalar un localizador en el Beso de Navaja, Zsinj se retiró con su nueva adquisición. Mientras que el Beso de Navaja seria destruido poco después por la fuerza de asalto del General Han Solo, los Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat sufrieron mucho en la batalla a tres bandas. A parte del robo del inmenso buque de guerra, se perdieron muchos destructores estelares y los astilleros sufrieron importantes daños de la violenta huida. Solo un año después, la Nueva República volvería a Kut. Después de la muerte de Zsinj en la Batalla de Dathomir, la Flota de la Nueva República, bajo el mando del Almirante Ackbar, batalló una atroz campaña contra el Almirante Teren Rogriss y el líder militar Teradoc para capturar el territorio de Zsinj. Como respuesta a las altas perdidas, la flota imperial se retiró para reagruparse. La Nueva República aprovechó la oportunidad para atacar Kuat. La batalla fue corta pero intensa. El Imperio sufrió un golpe fuerte con la Nueva República reclamando sus más valiosos astilleros. Pero no fue una victoria completa. El equipo de diseño entero viajó hasta Byss a bordo del parcialmente completado Eclipse, mientras que los propios astilleros estaban muy dañados y abundaban los partidarios imperiales. Pasarían años antes de que la producción volviera a la normalidad —un hecho doloroso para la Nueva República, la cual se encontró con la necesidad extrema de buques de guerra durante la Campaña de Thrawn. Con el retorno de Palpatine, el Imperio se las hizo para retomar el Núcleo, incluyendo Kuat, aunque los astilleros aún estaban reparándose. Por eso Byss permaneció como los astilleros principales del Imperio. Varios proyectos de los APK empezaron en Byss, incluyendo la segunda nave clase Eclipse y el más pequeño [[Acorazado estelar clase Soberano|acorazado estelar clase Soberano]]. Esta reocupación duró poco, ya que, en el 11 DBY, Palpatine fue derrotado en Onderon y Byss fue destruido. El nuevo mando de los Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat dio su apoyo a la Nueva República y participó en el Programa de Modernización de la Nueva Clase. ayudó a los APK frente a Zsinj.]] Durante la guerra contra los yuuzhan vong, los astilleros continuaron produciendo buques de guerra, especialmente destructores estelares, para la Nueva República y luego la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres. Los astilleros fueron capturados por los vong poco antes del fin de la guerra, a pesar del extremo énfasis en defender los astilleros principales, aunque los APK fueron devueltos a la FGAL al acabar la guerra relativamente ilesos. En el 40 DBY, el proyecto en desarrollo más reciente de los APK era el [[Carguero de batalla clase Galáctico|Carguero de batalla Galáctico]], un destructor estelar alargado que ocupaba el eje central de las flotas de la Alianza Galáctica. En el 137 DBY, el reemergente Imperio utilizaría los [[Superdestructor estelar clase Pellaeon|superdestructores estelares clase Pellaeon]] construidos en los APK. Instalaciones y construcción es de los APK se construían en Xa Fel.]] Los Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat fueron una colección de varias instalaciones a lo largo del sistema Kuat. Los principales astilleros se disponían formando un anillo sólido, llamado la Formación Orbital, que rodeaba el mismo planeta Kuat. Las estaciones estaban separadas en dos unidades más pequeñas, designadas como gradas, oficinas, tiendas de máquinas, fábricas, diques secos o apartamentos para los trabajadores. La mayoría de los ciudadanos kuati vivían en el anillo, sin poner nunca un pie en la superficie del planeta. La Formación Orbital estaba poco armada, suficiente contra piratas y pequeños buques de guerra, pero cualquier cosa más que una fragata estaba por sobre de las defensas de la formación. Las dos lunas de Kuat, Bador y Ronay, fueron utilizadas para comprobaciones de armas y propulsores, para prevenir daños en las instalaciones principales o en el planeta en caso de algún accidente. Más lejos habían más instalaciones secundarias. Mientras que la Formación Orbital contenía los astilleros más importantes, estaban lejos de ser los únicos. Un cinturón inmenso de estaciones, muelles y instalaciones de reparo orbitaban por el borde del mismo sistema Kuat, componiendo el volumen de instalaciones de construcción de los APK. Además del sistema Kuat, los APK tenían instalaciones en otros sistemas: *Rothana albergaba a la Ingeniería Pesada de Rothana, con instalaciones para la construcción de buques insignia, vehículos de combate y buques de guerra. *Belderone era donde había la fábrica más grande de AT-ATs. *Xa Fel era donde había muchas fábricas de hiperpropulsores, que construían un 20% de la producción de hiperpropulsores de los APK. El planeta estaba muy contaminado debido a esta actividad. *Karavis era donde se encontraban unos astilleros regionales de los APK. *N'zoth era donde se encontraban los astilleros Negro-15, utilizados por la Flota Imperial para dar apoyo military al Comando Espada Negra y para acabar las naves que empezaron otras instalaciones de los APK. *Gyndine era donde posiblemente se encontraban una sucursal de los APK. *Jaemus subcontrató para los APK y Sistemas de Flota Sienar. Si hizo el crucero piquete clase-Ejecutor. *Balmorra era el constructor principal de AT-STs y otros diseños de vehículos de combate de los APK. A parte de naves espaciales y vehículos, los APK produjeron una línea de armamento de defensa planetaria, incluyendo cañones iónicos, turboláseres y armamento magnapulso. Estos productos eran anunciados como "La primera, última y única línia de defensa que va a necesitar tu planeta!". Las gradas de los APK utilizaban un método único para construir buques insignia rápidamente. Para optimizar la producción, los cascos de las naves en construcción eran envueltos con un envoltorio hinchado de aire, permitiendo a los trabajadores trabajar sin trajes espaciales. Este envoltorio también formaba parte en la ceremonia de lanzamiento al mercado de una nueva nave. El personal de trabajo se evacuaba y se inflamaba la atmósfera, quemando el envoltorio. La ceniza se quedaba en la nave hasta que se movía, que era cuando se agitaba y la nueva nave emergía, limpia y templada. Seguridad envió cruceros a Venir y Renegg.]] Los Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat tenían una larga y enrevesada historia de defensores independientes e imperiales. En los siglos anteriores a las Guerras Clon, el Sector Kuat estaba protegido por una gran flota de defensa, constituida por naves de los APK, como la poderosa clase "Gobernador". Durante las Guerras Clon, estas fuerzas de defensa se actualizaron y se colocaron campos de minas alrededor del sector para evitar ataques. A pesar de esto, los APK perdieron su flota de defensa en una sola batalla. Después de un incidente, implicando por poco la deserción de la Flota de Defensa Propia de Rendili a los separatistas, el Canciller Palpatine se las arregló para convencer al Senado Galáctico para que nacionalizara todo el sector y las flotas de defensa del sistema en la Flota de la República. La flota de los APK estaba compuesta de un número desproporcionado de modernos buques de guerra y pasó a ser la adición mayor a la Flota de la República. A pesar de esto, los APK empezaron a reconstruir su fuerza de defensa. Bajo el control de Kuat de Kuat, los Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat hicieron un trato con el Imperio para proveerlo de su propia seguridad. Otra vez, naves con el emblema de los APK patrullaban el sistema. Estas naves fueron utilizadas en el bombardeo del Mar de las Dunas en el intento de matar a Fett y también en otras operaciones para capturar al cazarrecompensas. A pesar del trato, la Flota Imperial se puso nerviosa por el incremento de asaltos rebeldes y estacionó varias naves cerca de Kuat para proporcionar una respuesta rápida. El destructor estelar Tiranía era una de ellas. Aunque estaba operativo en la defensa de Fresia, fue enviado a repeler un asalto rebelde en los astilleros de Kuat. También había cruceros Inmovilizador 418 en Venir y Renegg. El Capitán Anton Kale, un oficial no convencional que se ofreció voluntario para la misión, comandaba las fuerzas imperiales en Kuat. Después de la Batalla de Endor, el Imperio tomó el control total de la defensa de Kuat. Quince destructores estelares patrullaban el sistema todo el rato. Estos defensores eran equivalentes a las fuerzas de defensa de Coruscant del momento, aunque el asalto de Zsinj las venció rápidamente, dañando el destructor estelar Maltratador y destruyendo el Garra Dorada. Luego, la defensa de del sistema Kuat cayó frente la Nueva República, que pudo mantener el sistema, incuso durante la invasión yuuzhan vong, hasta el fin de la guerra, cuando fue capturado brevemente. A parte de las defensas físicas, los Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat emprendió otras medidas para protegerse o prevenir una captura. Cada nave construida o actualizada en las instalaciones de los APK tenía unos códigos secretos de una puerta trasera instalados, permitiendo que las fuerzas de seguridad de los APK tuvieran acceso y tomaran el control de esa nave o simplemente detenerla. Las instalaciones de los APK y algunas naves estaban equipadas con unos mecanismos secretos de autodestrucción para prevenir una captura. Kuat de Kuat intentó usarlos para destruir la Formación Orbital sobre Kuat, pero fue frustrado por las acciones de Boba Fett, que salvó el 80% de los astilleros. Control de Tráfico de Kuat .]] El Control de Tráfico de Kuat era un sistema muy bien organizado a manos de los APK, por lo que se redujo el número de naves que entraban en el sistema Kuat, pero también incrementó la seguridad muy significativamente. El sistema se basaba en áreas de escala. Tres estaciones, cada una de docenas de quilómetros de tamaño, se localizaban fuera del sistema Kuat y lejos de los astilleros que lo rodean. A cada uno de los tres puertos se le asignaba un papel. El Puerto de Pasajeros de Kuat se encargaba de todos los viajes de los civiles a y desde Kuat. El Puerto de Mercancías de Kuat se encargaba del flujo de bienes y materiales hacia y desde Kuat. Finalmente, el Puerto Imperial de Transbordo era un área de estacionamiento para todas las operaciones militares en el sistema y para la entrega de buques de guerra. Cada puerto solo era accesible por cuatro vías, dos de entrada y dos de salida. Los pasajeros entraban por los sistemas Redrish y Ulion y salían por los sistemas Drurish y Kidir. Las mercancías eran importadas desde los sistemas Monadin y Horthav y exportadas a través de Venir y Renegg. Toda la información de los sistemas de estacionamiento del puerto imperial estaba controlada. Una vez en el sistema, todo el tráfico hacia o desde los cuatro puertos estaba controlado por la Autoridad Central de Kuat, aunque durante situaciones de combate, los buques de guerra que defendieran el sistema podían tomar la dirección del control del tráfico. Las naves dentro del sistema eran enviadas a varios puntos de navegación y luego se ponían en ruta a su destino final dentro del sistema. Productos Vehículos Cazas estelares y naves de combate pequeñas .]] *[[Caza estelar Alfa-3 clase Nimbus|Caza estelar Alfa-3 clase Nimbus]] *Caza estelar Delta-6 *Caza Forma de Capa *Interceptor A-10 *Interceptor Eta-5 (podría haber sido construido por Tecnologías Santhe/Sienar) *Interceptor INT-4 *[[Interceptor ligero Eta-2 clase Actis|Interceptor ligero Eta-2 clase Actis]] *[[Interceptor ligero Delta-7 clase Aethersprite|Interceptor ligero Delta-7 clase Aethersprite]] *Interceptor de Patrulla A-9 *Nave estelar de la República *[[Nave patrulla clase Ley|Nave patrulla clase Ley]] *[[Pinaza ligera S40K clase Halcón Fénix|Pinaza ligera S40K clase Halcón Fénix]] *Vehículo Patrulla de la República de Altitud Variable Transportes espaciales Civiles ]] *121-B *[[Carguero ligero clase Incondicional|Carguero ligero clase Incondicional]] *Carguero ligero Corredor D11 *Carguero ligero Corredor D9 *[[Carguero pesado clase Marl|Carguero pesado clase Marl]] *[[Delta-12 Duende del Cielo|Delta-12 Duende del Cielo]] *Giro Estelar *Prospector de asteroides AP-300 *[[Nave de colonización clase Sembrador Estelar|Nave de colonización clase Sembrador Estelar]] *Nave de reparación Clase-7 *Supertransporte VI *Supertransporte VII *Supertransporte XI *[[Transporte clase Corona|Transporte clase Corona]] *Transporte de bacta B-12 *[[Transporte medio clase Caminante|Transporte medio clase Caminante]] *[[Transporte medio clase Maestro Espacial|Transporte medio clase Maestro Espacial]] *Transporte VTG-2305 *Transportista carguero Atascador Estelar IZX *[[Yate de Lujo clase Viento Estelar|Yate de Lujo clase Viento Estelar]] Militares ]] *Barcaza armada de carga *Bombardero "Ladrillo de Aterrizaje" F7 *Buque cisterna imperial *Diezmador VT-49 *[[Fragata clase Galeón Estelar|Fragata clase Galeón Estelar]] *Mensajero de Obi-Wan Kenobi *[[Nave de patrulla y ataque clase Esprai de Fuego-31|Nave de patrulla y ataque clase Esprai de Fuego-31]] *Nave de reconocimiento LSR Sigilo Luminoso-18 *Nave hospital HS-1 *[[Nave prisión clase Purgatorio|Nave prisión clase Purgatorio]] *[[Transbordador clase Peth|Transbordador clase Peth]] *Transporte de combate de tropas *Transporte de Corporaciones (con Evakmar) *[[Transporte de tropas clase Portero|Transporte de tropas clase Portero]] *Transporte de tropas de Kuat *Transporte imperial armado *Transporte/Infantería de asalto interestelar amfibio Buques insignia Naves de batalla ]] *Buque de Guerra de la Flota Tormenta *[[Acorazado estelar clase Eclipse|Acorazado estelar clase Eclipse]] *[[Acorazado estelar clase Ejecutor|Acorazado estelar clase Ejecutor]] *[[Acorazado estelar clase Gobernador I| Acorazado estelar clase Gobernador I]] *[[Acorazado estelar clase Gobernador II|Acorazado estelar clase Gobernador II]] *[[Acorazado estelar clase Soberano|Acorazado estelar clase Soberano]] Cruceros de batalla *[[Crucero de batalla clase Pretor|Crucero de batalla clase Pretor]] *[[Crucero de batalla clase Procurador|Crucero de batalla clase Procurador]] *''Venganza'' Cruceros *Crucero pesado de Kuat Destructores ]] *Destructor de Kuat *[[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I|Destructor estelar clase Imperial I]] (también conocido como clase Imperator) *[[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II|Destructor estelar clase Imperial II]] *[[Destructor estelar clase Pellaeon|Destructor estelar clase Pellaeon]] *[[Destructor estelar clase Rejuvenecedor|Destructor estelar clase Rejuvenecedor]] *[[Destructor Estelar clase Tector|Destructor estelar clase Tector]] *[[Destructor Estelar clase Venator|Destructor estelar clase Venator]] *[[Destructor Estelar clase Victoria I|Destructor estelar clase Victoria I]] (con Propulsores Estelares de Rendili) *Destructor estelar interceptor *Destructor estelar multimillas *Nave Imperial de Moff Naves de asalto y cargueros ]] *[[Carguero de batalla clase Galáctico|Carguero de batalla clase Galáctico]] *Carguero escolta *''Nave de apoyo de Kalla'' *[[Nave de asalto clase Vitoreador I| Nave de asalto clase Vitoreador I]] *[[Nave de asalto clase Vitoreador II| Nave de asalto clase Vitoreador II]] Fragatas *Crucero clase 1000 *Fragata clase II *[[Fragata clase Corona|Fragata clase Corona]] *''Demoledor'' *[[Crucero pesado clase Dragón|Crucero pesado clase Dragón]] *Fragata escolta EF76 Nebulon-B *[[Crucero piquete clase Ejecutor|Crucero piquete clase Ejecutor]] *[[Fragata clase Lancero|Fragata clase Lancero]] *[[Fragata clase MedStar|Fragata clase MedStar]] *Fragata Nebulon-B2 Corbetas ]] *[[Crucero kdb-1 clase-Costado|Crucero kdb-1 clase Costado]] Estaciones espaciales *[[Estación de refinería clase Lormar|Estación de refinería clase Lormar]] *Muelle espacial orbital III *Muelle espacial orbital IV-A *Astillero orbital de reparación tipo II Marchadores Acorazados ]] *Ejecutor Pesado Todo Terreno *Ejecutor Táctico Todo Terreno *Transporte Acorazado Todo Terreno Artillería *Antiaéreo Todo Terreno *Artillería Media Autopropulsada *Artillería Pesada Autopropulsada *Cañón Iónico Todo Terreno *Cápsula de Ataque Todo Terreno *Transporte Experimental Todo Terreno Caballería pesada ]] *Invasor de Avance Todo Terreno *Marchador Personal Clon *Marchador Personal Clon Pesado *Transporte Explorador Todo Terreno/Asalto *Transporte Personal Todo Terreno *Transporte Personal Todo Terreno Ligero Infantería mecanizada *Transporte Abierto Todo Terreno Reconocimiento *Marchador Explorador Clon *Marchador Explorador Clon Pesado *Transporte de Reconocimiento Todo Terreno *Transporte Explorador Todo Terreno Otros vehículos Civiles ]] *Swoop KV *[[Transbordador planetario clase Eddicus|Transbordador planetario clase Eddicus]] *Tren monorail 10-T *Tren monorail 8-X Militares *Bombardero de combate *Bombardero de combate avanzado *Bombardero de combate mejorado *Camión de transporte de vehículos de asalto pesados B5 *Carguero de asalto de baja altitud *Caza de combate *Caza de combate avanzado *Infantería de asalto de baja altitud *[[Tanque caza TX-130 clase Sable|Tanque caza TX-130 clase Sable]] *Tanque caza TX-130T *[[Tanque repulsor 2-M clase Sable|Tanque repulsor 2-M clase Sable]] *Transporte de Artillería de Terreno Inestable (con Mekuun) *Transporte de asalto de altitud variable *Transporte de tropas de la República *Vehículo de asalto de baja altitud *Vehículo pesado de asalto/Camión de ruedas A4 *Vehículo pesado de asalto/Camión de ruedas A5 *Vehículo pesado de asalto/Camión de ruedas A6 Armas ]] *Cañón iónico A-4 *Cañón iónico antiorbital v-150 *Cañón iónico Kuat V-200 *Cañón magnapulso planetario M-68 *Turboláser planetario w-165 Sistemas de defensa *Aparato de interferencia del sensor táctico 220-SIG *Cúpula generadora de escudo ISD-72x *Generador de escudo DSS-02 Droides *Droide técnico KDY-4 Detrás de las cámaras La localización de los Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat difiere dependiendo de la fuente. Coruscant y los Planetas del Núcleo y Empire at War muestran los astilleros estando en un anillo orbital alrededor del planeta Kuat, mientras que Platt's Starport Guide and The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons afirman que los astilleros están en un anillo inmenso alrededor del propio sistema Kuat. Nada descarta la existencia de ambos anillos. El emblema de la compañía de los Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat recuerda mucho a la Trifuerza de The Legend of Zelda o más apropiado, el Mitzu Uroko, el kamon del clan japonés Hōjō, rodeado por una corona solar. Apariciones * * * *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:2:22'' *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)|Novela de Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Small Favors'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Sacrifice'' Fuentes * *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Coruscant y los Planetas del Núcleo'' *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Astilleros Categoría:Constructores de armas Categoría:Constructores de droides Categoría:Constructores de naves de:Kuat Drive Yards en:Kuat Drive Yards fr:Kuat Drive Yards